Tru'ly Trippin'
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: *New Chap.* Cross with Tru Calling. Tru's newest visitors to the morgue are Willow and Faith. T/W
1. Prologue

Title: Tru'ly Trippin'

Author: Heather Sinclair

Email: Heather @buffysboudoir.com

Rating: R 

Pairing: T/W

Spoilers: Pilot episode, Tru Calling; Season 7 Buffy.

Summery: Tru sees a face that is vaguely familiar. TC/BTVS cross

Disclaimer: This story, and any content relating to "Tru Calling" are not authorized by Fox.

Authors Notes: See more stories at my site tru.buffysboudoir.com or at my Tru slash list. Go to buffysboudoir.com for a direct link.

Author's Notes 2: Due to the show now airing as of yet and the crossover nature of the story, I'm going to go into a little bit more detail for the benefit of those that are clueless about Tru.

Prologue

(Tru)

Contrary to popular belief, the doors to the New York City morgue did not swing away once midnight hit and my shift began. Well that's not entirely true; my shift began at eleven. I'm Tru Davies, the newest entry level forensics attendant for the New York City morgue. Basically it means I check in the dead bodies and make sure nobody else checks them out without the proper paperwork. Glamorous huh?

What was I saying ... oh yeah, the morgue room doors. At midnight they started swinging away. It was pure coincidence, really. Gordy was the first through, pushing a gurney with a typical black body bag atop. 

"Got a lot tonight, Tru. Cops say it was a gang hit, but I've never seen anything like it."

I gave him one of my questioning looks. That was saying a lot. Gordy was a NYC EMT. You see some of the weirdest stuff being an EMT. 

He stopped and unzipped the bag. He paused before he pulled it open. "Be prepared to be totally freaked."

Okay, now I was really curious. I pushed him to the side and he laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

I frowned at him. "I thought you said you were busy."

He stopped laughing enough to say one last thing before he went to retrieve more bodies. "Deja vu, Tru."

I split the bag open and almost shit right there. It was me. I pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and kept freaking the entire time. It was my body, it was my face. The only thing that was different was the makeup and clothes.

Gordy scared the shit out of me when he banged back through the door with the second body. "So is that the weirdest shit or what?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled up along side. "Now this one is a real cutie ... er, was a real cutie."

He unzipped the bag and opened it. 

"I really like redheads."

I rolled my eyes. "Out, more bodies."

I really wasn't interested in the redhead. The main question of the night is did I have a long lost twin sister or cousin or something. We looked that much alike. Then it happened, like once before. The voice. And this time it was coming from the other me.

"Trrruuuuu, Slayyyyyyerrrrr, Paaarrrrrrk, Shaaaaakesppppearrrrre."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Willow)

It had been less than a month since the Sunnydale had sunk into the ground and the Slayer's Council had been formed. The remaining, newly-called, Slayers had voted Buffy, Grand High Pooh-Bah. I suggested Headmistress. She told me she'd had enough being anyone's mistress much less a bunch of teenaged girls that had newly acquired Slayer powers granted to them by the Powers-that-be and yours truly.

The only problem we had now was locating all of the activated Slayers across the world. The original Watchers Council had been blown to itty-bitty bits and very few people in their employ had survived. However, those that did were reforming in new digs located in London. 

The good news? Since there weren't so many people being paid anymore, we had nearly unlimited resources available to us. Well, not unlimited, but you get the drift.

We closed the Hellmouth in Cleveland that Giles spoke of. It was more of a Hellcrack, or a Hellzit; nothing that a few well place demolition charges and a large coven's worth of protective charms to take care of the problem. 

Now we were based in Houston, Texas. Angel had the west coast taken care of since his weird team up with some supernatural law firm. Buffy wanted to still show Dawn the world and we got as far as Texas before the nasty stuff started to hit the fan again, so we settled, for the time being, in Houston.

So what were Faith and I doing in New York? Bad news came down the magical grapevine that one of the new Slayers had disappeared. We had them scattered out among the world and New York was one of the lucky cities. Faith and I were sent to investigate. 

Her Watcher was a Chek'tu demon by the name of Sirus. As far as Demons go they are fairly neutral in the balance between good and evil. However Sirus's friends and adoptive parents were slaughtered by a small group of vampires the summer previous and he had vowed revenge against the entire race. 

He had contacted us two days ago and we were supposed to meet him at a diner near Central Park.

"Fifteen more minutes and I'm outta here."

I looked down at my watch and back up. "I hope nothing has happened to him."

Faith popped another french fry into her mouth and chewed. 

"There aren't many reasons that will get me up this early and if I coulda slept in ..."

"Faith, it's 12:45 in the afternoon."

She slathered another fry into the mound of catsup. "And your point is?"

I looked back outside and up the sidewalk. "No point." 

******************

(Tru)

I was examining the wounds on their necks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they looked like bite wounds, but the tears didn't really match up with any animals that I was aware of. They were more primate shaped except primates didn't have that sharp of teeth. Sure they were pointy enough to get the job done, but the wounds didn't have the look of animal passion. 

It's kind of hard to explain. Try taking a bite of an apple and then take a knife and slice into another. You'll see how ragged the edges are in the bitten apple and how clean the edges are in the knife-sliced. Weird.

The next morning I woke up and stuck my head out the front door to grab the Daily News. Every since I had experienced that repeated day last week I've been very paranoid. Oh, aren't up on current events?

For some reason I repeated a day last week. It was total Groundhog Day stuff. The one difference was that I had heard a dead body speak to me the night previous. Now I don't know about you but in my normal world dead bodies don't really do much except lay there and smell bad. The victim had a gunshot wound to the throat and due to the repeated day I was able to set out and stop it from happening. 

By the end of the day I had stopped her death and time has moved normally ever since. At least until last night. Now I had another dead body talking to me and by the look of today's date it's happened again.

At least this time I had gotten a look at some of their personal belongings. The red-headed girl's name was Willow Rosenberg and my twin's name was Faith, just Faith, and the only reason I had gotten that much was because she had a credit card with her name on it.

Rosenberg's driver's license was California issue and was expired. She had a temporary Texas permit, so I assumed she had recently moved and for some reason she and her friend were in New York. Maybe tourists or something. That might explain why they were dead. Probably took a wrong turn and wound up meeting the more unpleasant side of the New York night life.

After showering and getting dressed I headed out with the only clue as to their whereabouts. My twin had mentioned the Park and Shakespeare. Hopefully that meant Shakespeare in the Park, Central Park. Now if I could just figure out what 'Slayer" meant.

*****************

(Willow)

Faith's fifteen minute deadline was almost here. It figured that it was the exact amount of time that it took her to finish her fries. The waitress came around to find out if we needed anything else and Faith handed her a credit card for the bill. My big question was how she could get a credit card with only her first name. 

I kept starring out the window in hopes that he would magically appear. That's when I saw her. She was wearing a black tank and blue jeans with a small back pack slung around her shoulder and a long red scarf circling her neck. Uh, no Sirus hadn't changed into a girl ... it was Faith, or a person that could be her twin.

"You about ready to hit the road, Red."

The girl was moving up the block toward us, gazing across the street into the park. 

"Hey, Willow."

I grabbed my purse and Faith's hand at the same time. "Come on!"

Faith didn't give me any flack about the dash for the door. I guess she thought I spotted Sirus and thought we were gonna lose him . Good for me. I stopped at the door and waited for her to pass. Faith tried looking over my shoulder and I pushed her back. 

"Hey, what gives?"

"Wait 'till she passes."

I could hear the tone in her voice that disapproved. "I thought we were supposed to meet the Watcher, not pick up chicks, and seeing as I'm not really into chicks. What is it with people thinking just because I've been in prison ..."

The girl passed in front of the glass doors. I pushed us back against the wall so she wouldn't spot us.

"Holy shit, that's me."

I nodded. "Come on."

She was with me now. We hung back about half a block, just in case. 

"Damn, I'm hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Faith."

"I mean look at my ass. I knew I looked good, but damn."

Now that Faith called attention to it I had to take a look. It was kind of like when someone said 'look!' you can't just ignore them; you always looked. And she was right. Dammit. Eyes back where they are supposed to be. 

We followed her up one side of the street and down the other. She was definitely looking for something or someone. Only what or who was it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Tru)

There was no sign of Rosenberg and my twin and I had been up and down the street five times. I knew that they died later on tonight, but I had to find a way to contact them before then or they'd probably never believe me. 

It'll be weird enough to try and explain away that I look exactly like my twin, but it might be the edge I need to make them believe.

I had just given up and I was very hungry. There was a diner about a block back and I decided to give it a try. I could always take a window seat and watch from there. When I turned around I wasn't prepared for what I saw, or more to the point who I ran into. 

"Baaaa!"

Okay, so I scream like a girl.

There were the two dead bodies standing right in front of me, except they weren't dead yet. I still wasn't used to seeing this type of thing and it took me a second to calm myself down.

The red head held her hand out. "I'm Willow ..."

"Rosenberg," I finished.

That caught her off guard but she didn't seem too freaked out about it. Now my twin was another story. She was just standing there smiling.

"And you're Faith. Yeah, I know who you two are."

Willow looked a little spooked. "Are you some type of doppelganger or something from another universe?"

All right, of all the things I expected her to say, that wasn't one of them.

"No, I'm Tru Davies. This universe and everything."

"You were looking for us." My twin said matter-of-factly. 

I guess it wasn't hard to deduce from my knowledge of their names. "Uh, yeah."

Willow starred at me intently. I wasn't sure I liked being put under a microscope. Though her gaze seemed sizing me up more than anything else.

"Does this have something to do with Sirus or Trenda?"

The names didn't mean anything to me. "Look I was gonna go get something to eat. Why don't we talk over a sandwich or something."

They seemed cool with that and followed me back tot he diner. I had a itch on the back of my neck and I took a quick look behind me. I could probably swear the red head was checking out my butt, but she broke contact when I turned.

Faith just smiled again. When I turned back around I heard her whisper, "See, I told ya."

When we walked into the diner a waitress met us at the door with a weird look on her face. 

Willow waved. "We just can't get enough of this place."

She grabbed three menus and led us to a booth by the window. I only took a second to look at the menu and had my order ready before the other two ordered coffee. 

"I'll take a cheeseburger, hold the onions and mustard, extra pickles, large fry, large coke, and a slice of peach cobbler."

The other two were looking at me really weird now.   
  
"What?" I asked.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at me. "You just ordered the exact same thing I did thirty minutes ago."

Willow looked back and forth between us and stopped at me. "You weren't born in South Boston by any chance, were you?"

"How'd you know I was born in Boston?" Both Faith and I said at the same time. I'm going to shoot myself now. 

My twin got a really serious look on her face. "You were?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I was given up for adoption. My parents lived here in New York."

Willow brightened. "Holy cow, you two could really be twin sisters!"

"Wicked ..." Faith started.

"... weird." I ended. Not intentionally. 

Faith held her hands up to ward me off. "Oh, hell no."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"What are the odds?" Willow sat, astonished and then something clicked inside her head. "You didn't by chance get really strong recently, heal faster than normal, become really quick?"

I know the look on my face wasn't pleasant. "Uh, no, but .." I left it at that. They didn't need to know about my groundhog day. 

"But what?" Faith asked.

"Nothing."

Willow tried to pull it out of me. "No, really. We're used to weird stuff happening." She seemed to be egging me on. "Anything really strange happen to you since a couple of months ago. Seeing things that you really couldn't explain."

She was hitting a little too close to the mark, and now she saw it in my face.

The waitress dropped off my plate and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "Look ... um ... I was looking for you two. I had something to tell you and then I'm outta your life, okay?" I didn't wait for their reply. "If you go into the park tonight, specifically near Shakespeare in the Park, you will be killed."

I took a drink of coke and waited for the inevitable denial. It's what happened last week; the girl I was supposed to save didn't believe me until it was almost too late. I waited for nothing. Willow jumped right on the 'I believe' bandwagon.

"Did you have a prescient dream? Is that how you know?" She was getting a little too excited. 

"Uh, sorta. Not really."

Then she did something that flipped me out. She looked around and made sure nobody was taking any particular notice to us, then she twirled her finger at my plate. The plate spun around in a full circle and my cheeseburger lifted off about an inch above the table.

I grabbed it and pushed it back down. "Stop that."

She smiled and took a hold of her coffee. Holy cow she just did that with her finger!

"I'm a witch."

I tracked them both with my eyes. "I know what a witch is, though I have to admit I didn't think it was anything more than smoke and mirrors. What the heck am I talking about?"


End file.
